Hypothetical Questions
by River Eagle
Summary: A series of one shots involving Harry and his friends or James and his friends...
1. The Horocluxes

_**Hypothetical Questions**_

_By River Eagle_

_During the hunt for the Horocluxes, 1997 or 1998....._

"Hypothetically speaking," Harry said, breaking the comparative silence that had fallen on the three friends. "What would you say if I told you that I was pregnant?"

Hermione, Harry thought, resembled something akin to a codfish. Ron, on the other hand, burst into laughter. "What? Are you gay or something?"

That broke their female friend out of her astonishment. "Ron!"

Harry joined in with Ron's laughter. "Or something, Ron. Or something." Turning to Hermione, the green-eyed teen tried to calm her down. "It's only a hypothetical question, 'Mione."

The words entered her fogged brain and after running over what Harry said a few times, Hermione burst out with, "Wait, wait, wait. Are you telling us you're pregnant?"

Harry was horrified at that. "No."

"Is Ginny?"

"NO! I haven't even slept with her. I'm only speaking hypothetically, 'Mione. I haven't slept with _anybody_ in that way."

Ron's face was beginning to fill with a red tinge around his neck. "So you're saying you've slept with _somebody_, just not my sister?"

Harry's jaw dropped. "What? No!" He took a deep breath and tried to get his facial features under control. "Ron, besides the month or so this year when it was just Hermione and I, whenever I've been around you guys at school, the Burrow or Grimmauld Place, we've shared a room. Tell me, when have I been able to share a bed with someone?"

"As you said, in the month I wasn't here."

Harry and Hermione looked at each other and the former shuddered. "Sorry 'Mione but Ron. Eew. I didn't need that mental image. It'll be like, sleeping with my sister."

"What about at Privet Drive?"

Harry raised an eyebrow. "You really expect me to believe my 'relatives' would allow a 'slut' to share the same bed as me? Come on Ron. You've seen the size of the room I had. It was just big enough for a single bed and my trunk."

"Oh." Ron could be really thick sometimes, Harry thought. Firstly with assuming he'd jump at the opportunity of sharing a bed with his best friend and sister (even though they weren't siblings by blood) and secondly, that Ron had completely ignored the fact that though he'd broken up with Ginny (now he was wondering why he'd even considered that), he still felt strongly about the youngest Weasley that he had no interest whatsoever in replacing her. That would have been just wrong.

"Ron, I love Hermione to bits, but she's more my sister than anything else. Sure, we've been through so much together, but my heart belongs to Ginny."

"Why'd you break up with her then?"

"You know why, Ron. It's to protect her." Harry looked away from his two best friends, wondering why the conversation had turned to such sentimental things. "And whoever said we'd broken up?"

Hermione frowned. "You did at Professor Dumbledore's funeral." She saw a smirk forming on Harry's face. "You've had us all fooled, haven't you?"

Harry grinned at the two of them which gave them all the answer they needed. "Well, Harry. In answer to your question, hypothetically speaking, I'd have to ask how it was possible."

"What?"

"Hypothetically speaking, if you were pregnant, I'd ask how." Hermione kept a straight face but from behind Harry, Ron stifled a laugh.

Harry shrugged. "What's it to you?"

"Well Harry. You know me, I'm curious. How would you manage to become pregnant? You good as mentioned you're still a virgin." Harry blanched. "Or is there some genetic modification you've undergone that you somehow ended up with an implantation of a fertilized egg?" If anything, Harry's face became pastier. "I find it fascinating. Is it even possible for a male to carry a child to term? And is it possible for a wizard to give birth the natural way or does the child have to be removed by C-section?" Turning to Ron, she asked the questions again to see if he knew the answer. All the while, Harry was getting more and more uncomfortable with the direction of the conversation.

"Hermione, I'm not pregnant and I sure as hope I'll never have to be." Hermione and Ron looked at each other and then back at Harry before they burst into laughter. Harry felt like folding in on himself. "I just want to die now." The other two shook their heads and blamed the topic of conversation on him.

"Mate, I can never imagine you with a bloated stomach," Ron said through his mirth.

"Oh shut up Ron."

* * *

_2004_

"Ron, Hermione! I've been looking for you," Harry said as he stepped toward the couple. He'd found them leaning against a tree not too far from the Burrow but out of sight from the back door. "Mum (he'd started to call Molly that after he married Ginny) said she saw you come out here."

"Yeah," Ron said with a smile on his face. "We just wanted to get out for a while. Can't this wait 'til later?"

"Sure." Harry turned his back on them, and after he got a few metres away, he turned to face them again. "Ron, Hermione, hypothetically speaking, what would you say if I was pregnant?" He didn't wait for an answer. Turning back to the Burrow, a wide grin spread across his face, Harry disappeared back to the house.

Ron and Hermione sat perfectly still for several moments before Hermione ventured, "Did Harry just say what I think he said?"

"It was a hypothetical question, love. You know what happened the last time he asked us something along these lines, it was unfounded." Ron tried to distract her by leaning in for a kiss.

"Yes, but last time he wasn't married."

"So you're thinking my sister could be...?" Ron didn't finish his question. He got to his feet in a hurry and pulled Hermione up with him. He led them toward the back door.

* * *

Harry, with a Cheshire grin on his face, slumped down on the couch beside his wife.

"Did you tell them?" Ginny asked.

"Not exactly. I just asked them a hypothetical question." Harry planted a kiss on her temple and laid a hand over her abdomen. "They'll be in to clarify."

Ginny giggled as her husband rested his forehead against her hair. "Was this the one where you said you were pregnant?"

"Hey, I was curious to see their reactions." He turned to look through the kitchen where Hermione and Ron frozen in their tracks, their jaws almost on the floor. "And love," he indicated to the pair with his eyes, "it was just like this."


	2. The Marauders

_**Hypothetical Questions - Part Two**_

_1975_

"Hypothetically speaking," James said, directing his gaze at Sirius. The four Marauders were sitting around in their dorm room and the other three turned to look at James.

"Since when did you start using big words, Jamie-boy?" Sirius asked.

Poking his tongue out at the other boy, James began again. "Sirius, hypothetically speaking, if I could get Evans to marry me and have my child, would you agree to be the godfather?"

Sirius, Remus and Peter looked at each other and then back at James. The serious look on the fifteen-year-old's face was priceless. Peter was the first to snort. They were admirable in trying not to laugh but Peter and Sirius couldn't help themselves. Remus, to all intended purposes, held off a little longer out of respect for James.

"It'll be a cold day in hell by the time you get her to agree to that," Sirius barked out, tears of laughter rolling down his cheeks. "And you didn't answer my question."

With a scowl on his face, James retorted, "Well, if you pay more attention to Moony then you'll know how to use your brain instead of sticking your foot into things."

The barking laughter that came from the Black Heir filled the room as Sirius asked, "Now why would I want to do that?"

James grabbed the closest potential projectile and threw it hard at the laughing boy. The other two Marauders knew to duck the pillow launched toward them. Sirius, on the other hand, couldn't duck quick enough and ended up with James's pillow hitting him squarely in the face. His laughter died.

"This means war."

"I wouldn't dream of anything else," James returned solemnly. He laughed as he dodged the missile sent his way by Sirius. Using his Quidditch reflexes, James caught the pillow and sent it flying back. Peter, not wanting to miss out, took up the pillow from Sirius's bed (upon which he, Remus and Sirius were sitting) and brought it crashing down on Sirius's head.

"Ow! What was that for?" Sirius whined, rubbing his bruised cranium.

"Pillow fight?" Peter said innocently.

"Right, that's it. Remmy, you're with me. Us two against them traitors."

Remus was backing his way out of the situation. "I'm not getting involved with this one," he said. "Why don't you guys grow up?"

"Hmm," James said, placing the pillow he was about to throw down. "You're right, Moony. Instead of us fighting amongst ourselves ("Fat chance that'll last," Sirius muttered) we should be devising a plan to get Snivillus. And I need a few to impress Evans."

"If you want me that badly, _Potter_," Lily said from the Marauder's open dormroom door, "then stop with the pranks. And _don't_ call _Severus_ ... that disgusting name around me or you'll have more to worry about than your next detention."

Sirius's eyebrows shot upward into his hairline. Peter's jaw dropped. James sat there with a slightly amused look on his face and a glazed expression on his face. Remus was the only one who kept a close guard on his facial reaction (he was more experienced at hiding what he was thinking from his face because of his condition). "And stop staring at me, Potter. It makes me uncomfortable." Lily turned her nose upward and stalked out the door.

"Who asked her to butt in?" Sirius asked.

"You were making quite a bit of noise, Siri," Remus said. "James, hypothetically speaking, if you asked Siri over me to be godfather to any child of yours, I'd be offended."

"What? Who said I wouldn't ask you? I just wanted to know if, hypothetically speaking of course, would be godfather to my first child. I wouldn't dream of not asking you and Peter."

Remus pouted. "Does that mean we're not as important to you?"

James opened his mouth then closed it again. He finally settled on, "You know what it's like, Moony, a child has only one godfather and one godmother, one chosen by each parent. Siri's like my brother."

"Funny. I thought that we were brothers too," Remus said, dejected.

"You are. Both you and Pete are important to me, but..."

Remus cut him off, "So you're asking Siri to be godfather to a non-existent child of yours that will have Lily as its mother and you're blowing us off?"

"No!" James struggled to find words to express what he was feeling. All three boys sitting in front of him meant a lot to him, each in a different way and he was close to all of them, but he was closest to Sirius. Remus, Peter and Sirius all laughed as James started sprouting various reasons for choosing Sirius first. He didn't hear them at first but when he did realise they were laughing, he scowled. "What are you laughing at?"

"You, Jamie-boy."

"Do you really think we'd care what order you ask us to be godfathers in, just as long as you ask us?" Peter put in, a grin splitting his face.

Peter didn't even see the pillow coming until it was too late.

_

* * *

_

1980

"Oi, Padfoot!" James called out as he ran to catch up to his fellow Auror. Both had finished their shifts for the day at the ministry and were heading to the apparition point.

Sirius turned to his long time friend and smiled. "Oi yourself, Prongs."

Keeping a straight face, James asked, "Hypothetically speaking Padfoot, would you still consider being my child's godfather?"

"Do you really need to ask, hypothetically speaking or not?" Sirius shot back. He was eager to begin any spoiling of his godchild yet was told he had to wait.

"Good. I didn't really want to go ask Moony, especially after the last time I brought up the question in his presence."

Sirius laughed. "Sure you didn't." They walked in silence for a while and then Sirius stopped. "Are you asking hypothetically or actually asking me to be godfather?"

"Maybe I'll just ask Moony then. I'm sure he'd be honoured."

James walked off and just before apparating out, heard Sirius ask, "Lily's pregnant?"

"Three months," James said with a grin on his face then disappeared back to Lily's side.


	3. Animagi

_**AN: This installment is not as humourous as the last ones, but thought you'd enjoy it anyway.**_

_2000_

"Hypothetically speaking," Ginny said, spooning against Harry's side, "if we became animagi, what do you think I'd be?"

Harry pulled his wife prostrate against him and planted a kiss on her hair. "What brought this on, hun?" he asked, although he was one to talk. Since marrying Ginny, his thoughts had turned to the same topic after the last of the Marauders had died.

"Just curious I guess." She looked up at the starry sky and neslted closer to him. They were lying out under an oak near the boarders of Potter Manor. "Maybe it's because I miss Fred."

Harry smiled slightly as he took in the constellations of Sirius and Orion before his attention was drawn to the full moon. "Hypothetically, you could be any number of animals, Gin. You've got this wonderfully sexy body I can't seem to stop thinking about." He felt her shiver in delight as he ran a hand down her curves. "You're protective and have a hell of a bat-boggy hex that even Bill and Arthur are afraid of." Ginny giggled and nudged his shoulder in protest. "Hey, I was scared of that hex long before I saw you cast it on Perce for being a right git." That brought a louder giggle from the woman in his arms and Harry grinned. "Your hair matches your fiery temper that sometimes I need to see because of some stupid stunt Ron and I pull."

"You got that right, Potter."

"It's why I love you. You're the woman that keeps me grounded. Without you, I don't think I could've offed old Moldy-shorts." He looked down into the eyes he loved so much.

"So what animal do you think I'd be?"

"Most likely a fox or a cougar. Hypothetically speaking, what about me?"

"A big cat," she said without hesitation. "Probably a panther. Do you think we'd be able to do it?"

"I don't know about you, but I feel we have to." Looking back up to the night sky, he indicated to the two constellations he'd been gazing at before and then the full moon. "If not for ourselves, for them."

Ginny wrapped her arms tightly around him. "And Fred."

* * *

_2002_

Harry and Ginny smiled at each other when Ron and Hermione approached them one afternoon the couples were visiting the Burrow to ask, hypothetically speaking of course, if they'd considered animagus training. They both admitted that it was something that had been at the backs of their minds for a while. Harry pulled two vials out of his cloak and handed them to his best friends.

"That's the animagus potion. Gin and I have already taken it."

"Are we allowed to know what animals, hypothetically speaking, you _could _become?" Hermione asked.

Ginny and Harry looked at each other and the latter turned back to Hermione with a raised eyebrow. "Hypothetically?"

"When did you take the potion mate?" Ron asked. "And who brewed this stuff?" He took a sniff at the vial in his hand and moved the offending potion away from his face. "Why did it have to smell bad?"

"At least it doesn't taste too bad," Ginny put in. "And for your information, I brewed it. Aside from that, we're not saying a thing. Let's go out to the pitch to do this."

Ron and Hermione followed Harry and Ginny out the back door of the Burrow, frowns on their faces. "Mione," Harry said suddenly, "what's your patronus?"

"Last time I cast it, it was an otter. Why?"

Harry 'hmm'ed at that and asked the same question of Ron. "Mine's an owl, I think."

Ginny grinned. "No surprise there."

Harry stopped the others just as they reached the Quidditch pitch. "Get yourselves comfortable. Preferably sitting and then drink the potion." Hermione and Ron did so.

Ginny and Harry watched them and the former couldn't help ask her husband, "What do you think Ron'll be?"

"Something with red fur." Harry leaned down for a quick kiss. "We should sit down to wait."

It took the other couple nearly ten minutes before they awoke from their dreamlike state. "I'm an owl," Hermione said. Harry, Ginny and Ron laughed before the later got nervous.

"Come on, Ron. It can't be worse than mine," Harry said, a ghost of a smile on his face.

"What can be worse than a squirrel?" Ron demanded.

Harry didn't answer. Instead, he looked toward Hermione. "Can you cast your patronus?" Hermione frowned at the question but did as she was asked. She was most surprised to see that her form was no longer an otter, but something dark and shadowy. Her eyes widened along with Ron's and Ginny's. Harry just looked sad.

"It's a wolf," Hermione whispered. And then she realised the significance of Harry's request. She'd always gone to him over Ron whenever she needed reassurance or just someone to listen to whenever Ron was being a prat. Harry was always the one who'd protected her. "Why is it different?"

"Have you cast it since I taught you in fifth year?"

"No."

Harry cast his own partronus. "I haven't cast mine since OWLs until recently," he said, now looking at the fox form of his patronus.

"What's going on? I thought your patronus was a stag?" Ron asked.

"It was until Ginny and I became animagi. She's a fox and seriously don't piss her off." Harry ducked his head as Ginny swatted him over the head. "Do you want us to teach you?"

Hermione's eyes narrowed. "How long have you been animagi?"

Ginny and Harry looked at each other and shrugged. "A year? Maybe longer?"


	4. Potterwatch

_1998_

"Hypothetically speaking," Fred told George, "do you think we'd be able to get Harry on the show?"

"If we can find him," Lee answered. "Do you know where they are?" 'They', of course, was referring to Ron, Hermione and Harry. No one had seen hide or hair of them since Bill Weasley's wedding that summer. Harry hadn't been seen since before that time outside the immediate Weasley family clan.

"Hypothetically speaking, I'd say yes." The three announcers for _Potterwatch_ made a startling turn toward the sound of the newcomer, their wands drawn and ready to fire.

A smirking Bill Weasley stood in the doorway, his wand casually held at his side. Behind him was a figure they couldn't work out but assumed it was Fleur. George stepped forward. "What's my boggart?"

"Losing Fred," Bill shot back, looking the twin over. "What's my role in the OP(1)?"

Fred laughed. "Annoying the piss out of Moldy-shorts." The three wands lowered and Bill stepped fully into the room, revealing the person he'd brought with him.

"Harry?" George said.

"How do we know it's him?" Lee asked.

Harry smiled. He knew what to do. "Fred, George, in your fifth year, you cornered me and gave me something. What?"

"An heirloom made by your father Prongs. The Marauders Map. Where did our financial banker get the money to fund WWW?"

"The tri-wizarding cup my fourth year. Neither I or the Diggory's wanted the money."

Fred and George looked at each other. Bill had an unsure look upon his face as to what his brothers (by blood and in his heart) were talking about before realising that the joke shop Fred and George ran (or had run) in Diagon Alley had to have some sort of financial backer and that must've been Harry. Lee was grinning from ear to ear. "Can we interview you today?"

"Why do you think I asked Bill to bring me here? And before you ask, Ron and Hermione are doing okay, they just need rest. We're staying with Bill at the moment."

"So what do we call you?"

"Phoenix. For several reasons. One, it will seriously piss the jeepers out of Moldypants himself." –He received snickers from Fred and George at that – "Two, it'll make him wonder what I am. Don't worry, I'm mortal like everybody else but he doesn't know that. Three, I just don't seem to die, no matter what Moldyshorts and his dead followers throw at me" – that received more laughter from the twins – "fourth, it'll inspire the guys on our side. Finally, it'll remind everybody of the one man who stood in Moldy-smoldy's way with his phoenix Fawkes."

"Albus Dumbledore."

Harry smiled widely. In perfect imitation of the man, Harry asked, "Misers' Weasley and Weasley, would you care for a lemon drop?" Holding a bag out to them, the twins, with Lee and Bill, looked into it and took an offered lemon drop.

"Brilliant. How many impersonations can you do?"

Harry shrugged. "Enough."

"Would you be able to do Professor Dumbledore at some stage during the show?"

A plan formed in Harry's mind. "How about I do all the ones I can do of known victims?"

"As long as it's done tastefully, Harry," Bill said. "But I think its bloody brilliant. Especially if old Snakeface hears it."

* * *

Voldemort lifted the _Crucio _off Rodolphus Lestrange and hissed again, "Where isss _Potterwatch_ being broadcassst from?"

"We can't find their base, Master," Lestrange returned. Voldemort shot the cruciatus curse toward the twitching man. Lestrange held of his screams for a few moments before allowing the curse to take full effect.

Removing the curse, Voldemort asked, "Tell me again, Rodolphusssss, why I disssslike failure?" Lestrange fell quite, laying on the ground twitching. "Tell me what happenssssss to people who fail me, Rodolphusssssss."

"We are punished."

Voldemort's red eyes narrowed. Ignoring the quivering man for the time being, he called his second in command. "Luciusssss!"

The blond haired aristocrat approached the Dark Lord's throne and knelt. "Yes my lord?"

"What information do you have on thissssss _Phoenix_?" He spat the name from his mouth and sneered. Somehow, the Weasley twins had managed to broadcast their latest show into the Malfoy Manor and had taken the Mickey out of the ranks of death eaters and Voldemort alike. It had been a bonus having Harry return for a second show running and it was this one that had been broadcast into the serpent's lair.

Bill, Lee and Remus had thoroughly enjoyed themselves when Fawkes had shown up for the second show. The phoenix hadn't been seen since Dumbledore's death but had been perfect for demoralising the enemy's ranks. Harry managed to give a good impression of Moody, Dumbledore, Sirius, Cedric and a few of the death eaters themselves (the predominate ones being Pettigrew, Draco Malfoy and Gregory Goyle Snr.)

Ron and Hermione had been laughing their heads off throughout the show whenever they heard their best friend speak.

And trying to work out the mysterious identity of Phoenix was thoroughly annoying the shite out of Voldemort.

Lucius remained bowed at the dark lord's feet. "It could be any number of people, my lord. The most likely candidate would be Albus Dumbledore."

"He issss dead, issss he not? Killed by my faithful ssssservant, Sssseverusssss Sssssnape."

"Yes, my lord." Lucius's voice trembled. "It may be the Potter brat, my lord."

Voldemort seethed and raised his wand. Lucius's screams filled the chamber as the cruciatus curse was performed on him. It was lifted when there was a brief flash in the room and a note fluttered onto the floor at Voldemort's feet.

It burst into flame and the sarcastic voice of one HJP filled the room. _"Hey snake face. I'll give you three guesses as to who this is. Hypothetically speaking of course. Thanksssss for the giftsssss, Moldyshortsssss. P." _Of course, the last sentence could only be understood by Voldemort himself.

* * *

(1) Order of the Phoenix


	5. Voldemort

_1998_

"Hypothetically speaking," Lee asked, "what would be the best way of getting a reaction out of old smoldy-smorts?"

Fred and George looked at each other and then back at Lee. "Broadcasting into his bedroom?"

Harry, as a guest on the up and coming _Potterwatch _show, raised an eyebrow. "Fame, clearly, isn't everything. Tell me, Mr Weasley, what would you get if you cross darkarts with a lynch-faced hybrid?" Harry grinned as the three presenters jumped at the sound of Snape's voice issuing out of his mouth.

"Geez, Harry. Give us some warning next time."

Fred's face lit up just as Lee finished his scolding. "That was bloody brilliant mate."

"Either you've spent too much time around Ron or Ron's picked up on your habits," Harry said.

"Is that supposed to be an insult?"

"You tell me. Was it an insult on you or an insult on the esteemed Lord Snakeface?"

Lee smiled, a plan forming in his mind. "Why don't we have several 'esteemed' members of You-know-who's deathnippers on the show. People like Snape."

Fred, George and Harry grinned.

"How do you think he'd react?"

* * *

"_Welcome to another broadcast of _Potterwatch_. If you have just tuned in for the first time, we have a special guest with us today. As with our last show, we have been graced with the presence of Phoenix, one of the few remaining freedom fighters unafraid of the old snakeface himself, our dear dark lord. Welcome back, Phoenix."_

Voldemort sat upright and drew his wand. His red eyes narrowed darkly as he looked around the bedchamber. It was devoid of any other human flesh. Nagini was curled up at the foot of his bed.

"_It's good to be back, River." _Voldemort sat straighter as he determined whose voices he was hearing. The first, 'River' whoever it was, he didn't recognise, but the second was distinctly familiar. _"As you know and those listeners who were with us last week, I, with a few others have been looking at ways of diminishing Tom's power."_

"_Just to clarify for our listeners, who is Tom?"_

Voldemort's eyes widened. They couldn't have found out.

"_Oh, right. Tom Marvolo Riddle is the name bestowed on Lord what's his face, you-friking-know-this-name-is-ridiculous-who. His mother Merope Gaunt, named him after his muggle father, Tom Riddle, and it wasn't until after the idiot left Hogwarts that he took the name no-one dares say."_

His eyes narrowed dangerously and he aimed his wand at the first breakable object. Firing a reducto curse at the bedpost, Voldemort received extreme pleasure from seeing the wooden frame shatter. How the bloody hell had they found out about his past? Unless the wanker Dumble—that's why he recognised the voice. It was Albus's voice, but it wasn't the man speaking.

"_Except you."_

"_I learnt the lesson the hard way. Snakeface knew only certain people, after which I am named, openly say his concocted anagram of his given name._"

Someone who learnt the hard way? Voldemort swung his feet over the side of his bed and stood, trying to work out who had been in the custody of his minions the last few weeks. Perhaps it was months ago. Yet that didn't seem right. It was only recently that several of the prisoners had escaped from Malfoy manor.

"_Yet you're here. How is this possible?"_

Voldemort blanched as the voice of Phoenix whatever his name was changed. _"I must say, River, The Dark Lord's supporters underestimated the power at my command. He leaves me in charge of all learning facilities, yet does not realise what goes on right under his nose."_

"SSSSSEVERUSSSSSS!" His voice echoed off the walls and Nagini slithered out of her resting place to her master's feet. Grabbing his cloak, Voldemort swung it on and stormed out of the bedchamber where a number of Deatheaters had gathered. He pulled the left arm of the closest Deatheater to him and exposed the darkmark. Placing his wand on it, he sent out a call for Snape to report immediately to him.

Within moments, Snape had appeared and bowed at the feet of his master. Voldemort's red eyes narrowed and commanded Snape to follow him into his chambers. For some reason, the broadcasting station Voldemort had been hearing in his private room was not playing anywhere else in the manor.

"Tell me Sssseverussss, who isssss thisssss Phoenix?"

Snape listened to the station and was shocked to hear his own voice issuing out of the speakers. His eyes narrowed in bemusement and tried (to no success) to find the speakers.

That was when the voice changed. (It was now impersonating Moody( _"I must say River, any help to our cause is just for minute actions at this stage. War is building and within the next two months will come to a head. I'm backing the Light, especially with the prophecy hanging over the rally points. Potter will triumph and off the bastard, there is no doubt about it_."

Voldemort found the speaker and blasted it.

* * *

"Hypothetically speaking," George said, "do you think it worked?"

Harry rubbed his scar. "It worked." Oh yes, Harry knew it worked, and quite well at that.

_AN:_

_River = Lee Jordan_

_Phoenix= Harry Potter_


End file.
